Planets
A planet is defined as a large land mass that is capable of supporting life. General Information Planets in ne''Twork work a little different than how we know Earth to exist. All planets are made up of Stone Class Earth Energy with a grass-like top layer, and numerous sources of self-replenishing pure Physical-M Energy for its inhabitants to consume for the creation of Physical-F Energy within themselves. These sources of P-M Energy may take the form of specialized plants, fruits growing from a tree, or a rock-like substance found within naturally present Earth Energy, among other forms. The distinguishing factor for knowing what these sources of P-M Energy are is its color, which is a deep, dark blue. While these characteristics may vary from planet to planet, any planet within the neT''work universe has these three characteristics: a Gravity Energy center, Light and Dark Energy atmospheres, and two Magnetic Energy poles. Gravitational Pull Within the center of any planet is a core composed of Attract Gravity Energy. The amount of pull that this Gravity Energy has is 1 Vonku (vahn-koo) (10 Strength of downward force). Acceleration due to gravity is 10 m/s2.The Gravity Energy core is responsible for attracting Physical-M Energy-based objects (i.e. life forms, trees, rocks, etc) towards the planet. Without this core, nothing would be bound to the surface of a planet and float aimlessly. Atmosphere A planet's atmosphere is split into two halves, with each about the size of its lateral hemisphere. One half of the atmosphere is made up of a specialized Light Energy, and the other half of the atmosphere is composed of a specialized Dark Energy. Each atmosphere covers half of a planet and moves around it simultaneously, resulting in day and night. Unlike normal Dark Energy, atmospheric Dark Energy merely emits a very low level of visible light rather than varying intensities of darkness. This “light” appears gray to the eyes of life forms, making “nighttime” appear to be a dark grayish fog. The way that this Dark Energy interacts with the Physical-M Energy within life forms causes them to emit a “darker” variant of their normal colors compared to when actual Light Energy is present. Lu-Zir Cycle A Magnetic Energy pole is positioned at the east and west ends of a planet, forming an axis which is known as a MagAxis. Magnetic Energy has a natural attraction/repulsion effect on Light and Dark Energy depending on its Alignment. One of the two MagAxis poles has a Plus Magnetic Energy Alignment, which attracts Dark Energy and repels Light Energy. The other MagAxis pole has a Minus Magnetic Energy Alignment, which attracts Light Energy and repels Dark Energy. The Magnetic Energy that is emitted from either pole of a MagAxis is slightly different from the standard variant. Rather than extending outward in curves, it travels straight forward from the origin point. The Radiation Field of a pole’s Magnetic Energy is purely horizontal, wrapping around a lateral hemisphere like a “headband”. The MagAxis “rotates” about a fixed point, causing each pole to pass around the planet once. The headband-like RF of a MagAxis’s pole causes it to “sweep” its opposite Energy Type around the surface of a planet. It is this constant moving of the Light and Dark Energy halves of the atmosphere that produces “day” and “night”. The complete passing of the entire atmosphere over one hemisphere of a planet is known as a Lu-Zir Cycle. Major Planets in ne''Twork Within the neT''work universe, there are some planets where many major events in the series' history have occurred. Information on these notable planets can be seen below. Planet Psi Main Page: Planet Psi Within the Dimension known as the MainVerse is a planet known as Psi. Psi was created by The Creator as a place for its 5 Life Forms (which then divided to form 8 Races) to initially live on in the beginning of the ne''Twork universe. Each particular Race was given its own country to live on on Psi, and as a result, many cities with their own cultures and ideologies developed. Nearly every Saga in neT''work will involve Psi as a setting at some point in its duration. Category:Planets Category:Vital Info